1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor memories, and more specifically, to making non-volatile memories (NVMs) that have a split gate.
2. Related Art
Split gate non-volatile memories (NVM) have been found to provide much benefit for reliable operation. Difficulties in manufacturing, however, have arisen in processing such structures. The close proximity of two gates that are separated by a charge storage layer, which may comprise nanocrystals, is part of the issue. Further the integration of the NVM with logic transistors increases the number of process steps.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in the manufacturing of split gate NVMs.